Joyday Event : My Friend, My Student, My Love
by Joyer94
Summary: "Gomawo Donghae-ah, Saranghae" . Kyuhyun salah paham atas perkataan Sungmin. lalu bagaimana arti kalimat itu sendiri ? KyuMin. GS. RnR pleaseeeeee..


Berteman dengan banyak orang saat balita memang menyenangkan, banyak teman yang bisa diajak bermain jika teman yang satu sedang marah maka kita bisa bermain dengan teman yang lainnya. Namun, itu tidak berlaku untuk Sungmin. Teman masa balitanya hanya dua yaitu Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah cukup.

Donghae yang selalu bersikap manis pada Sungmin, selalu mengalah jika Sungmin menginginkan benda atau mainan yang dimilikinya dan membiarkan hak miliknya itu jatuh ke tangan Sungmin. Donghae tak akan membiarkan Sungmin bersedih jika ada dirinya disamping Sungmin, lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki yang satu ini selalu merusakan _mood_nya jika sudah bersama dengan laki-laki ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun justru selalu merampas benda-benda yang tengah Sungmin mainkan apabila tak diberikan maka kejahilannya yang akan beraksi. Jangan tanyakan kejahilan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin karena bila disebutkan tak akan cukup lembaran cerita ini.

"Donghae-ah, Aku ingin pelmen kapas itu" Sungmin kecil menunjuk permen yang berwarna merah muda itu dengan pandangan berbinarnya, maklumi saja gadis manis yang berusia lima tahun ini sangat menggemari hal-hal yang berbau manis dan berwarna merah muda.

Donghae kecil menatap permen kapas itu dengan tersenyum. "Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, Minnie. Tunggu sebental dicini, Kyunni jaga Minnie" Donghae kecil langsung menghampiri Paman yang sedang melayani anak balita lainnya yang juga menginginkan dagangan miliknya.

"Ck,, kalau makan pelmen kapas tellalu seling gigimu akan bellubang" Kyuhyun kecil mengucapkan pendapatnya yang terdengar di telinga Sungmin seperti nada mencibir, tak pelak Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Gigiku tak akan bellubang hanya kalena aku memakan pelmen kapas, lagi pula aku selalu menyikat gigiku sebelum tidul" Bela Sungmin kecil sambil menatap Kyuhyun kecil dengan tatapan marahnya dan salahkan ke-imut-an Sungmin yang keterlaluan sehingga tatapan itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu betul jika yang Sungmin katakan adalah kenyataan karena Kyuhyun sudah sering sekali menginap dan tidur bersama dikamar Sungmin jadi Kyuhyun tahu betul kebiasaan Sungmin sebelum tidur, menyikat gigi kelincinya.

"Kau ini kalau dibeli tahu selalu saja belkelit, aku kan hanya mengingatkan" Kyuhyun kecil kembali menyahuti perkataan Sungmin kecil.

"Kyunnie, mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan. Ulusi saja kejolokanmu itu, lajin-lajinlah mencuci wajahmu saat ingin tidul" Sungmin kecil menatap Kyuhyun kecil dengan tatapan matanya yang dipicingkan.

"Jang—"

"Minnie, ini pelmen kapasnya" Donghae kecil menyela perkataan yang akan Kyuhyun kecil ucapkan, tangan mungilnya memberikan permen kapas yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin kecil.

"Kyunnie, jangan beltengkal telus dengan Minnie. Ingat dia pelempuan dan kita laki-laki jadi halus selalu mengalah, allachi" Bela Donghae yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari bibir bershape M milik Sungmin kecil, dan Sungmin kecil memang harus menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun kecil untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinyalah yang menang dalam perdebatan yang mungkin tak berguna ini.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah, Calanghae" Sungmin kecil memeluk Donghae kecil dengan erat, beginilah cara Sungmin kecil berterima kasih kepada Donghae kecil. Dengan memeluknya dan mengatakan "saranghae".

Donghae kecil membalas pelukan itu, lalu mengusap punggung Sungmin kecil dengan sayang.

Sementara Kyuhyun kecil hanya menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan malas, terbukti saat bola matanya berputar dan berpaling dari aksi pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae kecil dan Sungmin kecil.

'selalu saja sepelti ini' ucap bocah yang paling tinggi itu.

* * *

Kini ketiga bocah kecil itu sudah menjadi remaja yang sangat diidamkan untuk menjadi kekasih seseorang, Donghae yang tampan dan juga ramah menjadi pangeran sekolah yang menjadi tempat ketiga remaja itu untuk menuntut ilmu.

Tak beda jauh dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun tak kalah tampan dari Donghae hal ini menjadikan Kyuhyun salah satu pangeran disekolahnya, Sapphire Blue School. Namun, sikapnya yang terkesan dingin menjadi salah satu kekuatan Kyuhyun untuk menarik gadis lain kedalam pesonanya karena gadis-gadis itu merasa penasaran dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun dibalik sikap dinginnya.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae baru saja turun dari mobil sport hitam milik Kyuhyun. Hari-hari mereka memang seperti ini, berangkat bersama, pulang bersama dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama namun untuk yang terakhir itu hanya Kyuhyun yang mengerjakannya.

Teriakan dari gadis-gadis yang mengagumi ketampanan yang luar biasa milik Kyuhyun dan Donghae mulai terdengar, Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa mereka tak lelah selalu meneriaki nama kalian, aku saja mual mendengarnya." Sungmin mulai berbicara, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak menanggapinya karena hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendengar perkataan itu dari bibir Sungmin. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mulai berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang menuju ke kelas mereka. Sungminpun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat agar berada didepan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Donghae oppa saranghae, Kyuhyun oppa saranghae. Mereka melihat apa dari kalian" Sungmin memutar badannya menjadi menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan berjalan mundur.

"Kau, wajahmu berjerawat tampan juga tidak" Sungmin menujuk Kyuhyun tepat dihidungnya, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jalan yang benar, nanti kau terjungkal" Nasihat Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Donghae dan tentu saja dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin.

"Dan Kau, wajahmu seperti ikan amis. Sama seperti Kyuhun, kau juga tidak tampan. Aku malah bosan melihat kalian" Sungmin kali ini berbicara pada Donghae, Sungmin masih saja berjalan mundur, "Minnieku sayang, berjalanlah dengan benar jika tidak nanti kau akan terjungkal" Saran Donghae yang lagi-lagi dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdecih tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan terjungKYAA—"

Begitulah jika kau diperingatkan namun kau hiraukan.

Tubuh Sungmin pasti terjatuh ke lantai saat kaki kirinya tersandung kaki kanannya, beruntunglah gerak refleks Kyuhyun sangat bagus jadi hal konyol itu tak terjadi. Kyuhyun berhasil memeluk tubuh berisi Sungmin, memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

Jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampaknya lupa bagaimana harus bekerja dengan baik, karena pandangan yang saling menyita itu membuat detak jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. mata foxy Sungmin beradu dengan mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun, menyelami mata itu dengan seksama.

DEG

Kinerja jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin cepat saja saat kedua pasang mata itu menemukan tatapan... cinta.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpose seperti itu, sebentar lagi Shin Songsaenim akan masuk kelas" Donghae menatap malas pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, perkataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Berdiri dengan canggung saat pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Cepat" Donghae langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam keadaan canggung seperti itu, Sungmin yang sadar terlebih dahulu langsung menyusul Donghae. Mencoba menyelamatkan jantungnya yang ingin memberontak keluar. "Donghae-ah, tunggu aku" Sungmin langsung berlari menyusul Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung" Kyuhyun langsung menyusul Donghae dan Sungmin ke kelas mereka.

* * *

Shin Songsaenim memberikan pelajaran yang paling Kyuhyun sukai, apalagi kalau bukan matematika. Namun, itu jelas berbeda untuk Sungmin. Baginya pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran kutukan. Sungmin selalu berkata pelajaran matematika tidak dewasa karena tida bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nahh anak-anak, untuk mencari C2 adalah A2 ditambah B2 lalu diakarkan" Ucap Shin Songsaenim yang diangguki oleh para muridnya. "Begitulah salah satu rumus Pytagoras, nahh Lee Sungmin-sshi bisa kau mengulangi yang baru saja aku katakan" Shin Songsaenim menatap Sungmin yang lagi-lagi ketahuan berpandangan kosong, melamun. Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun sadar dari acara melamunnya.

Bibir bawahnya dia gigit untuk meredam rasa malu yang dideranya, selalu saja Sungmin yang terkena teguran karena tak pernah fokus untuk memperhatikan penjelasan tentang matematika ini.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, jam istirahat nanti datanglah ke ruanganku. Ajak Kyuhyun-sshi bersamamu" Tegas Shin Songsaenim. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mimik wajah Sungmin beralih ke arah Shin Songsaenim, menatap heran mengapa dirinya disangkutpautkan dengan masalah Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut, Songsaenim" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Datang saja, tak usah berkomentar" Lagi Shin Songsaenim membuat Sungmin harus memperkerjakan jantungnya dengan ekstra, mengapa harus bersama Kyuhyun. "Oleh karena waktu mengajarku sudah habis, aku akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang" Shin Songsaenim meninggalkan kelasnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari semua murid, selalu saja seperti ini jika sedang belajar matematika, menegangkan.

"Ck, kau selalu saja mengganggu waktu istirahatku" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang duduk di depannya. Sungmin dan Donghaepun menoleh kebelakang, memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak bersahabat.

"Aku baru kali ini melibatkanmu kedalam masalahku" Ucap Sungmin yang tak terima atas _judge_ Kyuhyun. "Jangan begitu Kyuhyun-ah, kita sahabat harus saling membantu" Donghae yang berada disamping Sungmin mulai berbicara untuk meredakan aura yang mulai suram itu.

"Kemarin aku harus membersihkan toilet, kemarinnya lagi aku harus menata buku-buku di perpustakaan. Dan itu semua karena kau Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Ne, Mianhae sudah membuat mu susah Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin mulai menunduk saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, dirinya mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara disaat pelajaran Han Songsaenim sedang berlangsung, Songsaenim yang satu itu terkenal akan kegarangannya. Jadi, jangan mencoba untuk tak fokus pada pelajarannya jika kau tak ingin bernasib sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Minnie tak perlu bersedih, Kyuhyun tak bermaksud seperti itu" Donghae memeluk tubuh Sungmin untuk menenangkannya, mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat saat disungguhi pandangan yang seperti itu.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Donghae dengan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Donghae, Donghae mengelus punggung Sungmin mencegah agar Sungmin tak menangis. Entah mengapa jika Kyuhyun bersikap dingin ataupun kasar pada Sungmin, Sungmin seperti tak menerimanya, rasanya sangat sakit.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak ingin membuat jantungnya merasakan nyeri jika harus menatap pemandangan yang menyuguhkan Donghae dan Sungmin berpelukan, selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan Donghae berpelukan, jantungnya akan terasa nyeri secara tiba-tiba.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah, Saranghae" Ucap Sungmin berterima kasih.

Lagi, kata itu yang selalu terdengar panas ditelinga Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah kata-kata itu tersimpan di ujung tenggorokan Sungmin saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun jika hal itu terjadi.

Sungmin dan Donghae melepas pelukan mereka. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat menemui Shin Songsaenim diruangannya, ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit jam istirahat terlewat" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kaja, Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyunpun mengekori Sungmin menuju ruangan Shin Songsaenim.

* * *

"MWO ?!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui maksud dari Shin Songsaenim menyuruhnya ikut Sungmin ke ruangannya. "Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi tutor matematika Sungmin" Tanya Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan bola mata yang berputar oleh Shin Songsaenim.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-sshi, apa salahnya aku memanfaatkan otakmu yang terbilang cukup jenius itu" Jawab Shin Songsaenim yang disambut dengan dengusan nafas milik Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja saat mengetahui respon Kyuhyun yang dimintai tolong untuk membantunya belajar matematika terkesan menolak, Sungmin boleh lemah dimatematika namun bila di bidang non-akademik jangan ragukan kemampuan Sungmin. Lihatlah lemari yang berada disamping tempat duduk Shin Songsaenim, penuh dengan piala yang Sungmin peroleh dari lomba-lomba yang diikutinya.

"Gwenchanayo, Shin Songsaenim. Aku bisa meminta Donghae untuk menjadi tutorku, aku yakin dia tak akan menolak. Lagipula kemampuan Donghae tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin yang tak enak pada Kyuhyun karena selalu merepotkannya.

Donghae Hyung lagi ? mengapa hanya ada Donghae Hyung dikepalamu, Ming ? begitulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Donghae memang memiliki kemampuan di matematika. Namun, aku rasa kau harus belajar pada masternya, Sungmin-sshi. Lagipula kalian ini sahabat, apa salahnya Kyuhyun-sshi membantumu" ucap Shin Songsaenim yang diakhiri dengan saran yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun, Songsaenim" Jawab Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Baik. Aku akan menjadi tutor matematikamu, Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Tak perlu jika kau merasa keberatan, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bisa memin—"

"Aku tak keberatan" Sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

Shin Songsaenim memandang puas pada kedua insan yang duduk didepannya. "Baik. Masalah sudah selesai, kalian boleh meninggalkan ruanganku" Ucap Shin Songsaenim yang terkesan mengusir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara halus, bukan bermaksud seperti itu hanya saja tugasnya menumpuk bila tak segera diselesaikan lalu kapan selesainya.

"Kami permisi, Songsaenim" Pamit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan yang diangguki oleh Shin Songsaenim, Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun keluar dari ruangan Shin Songsaenim.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini beranjak ke kantin sekolah, untuk mengisi perut mereka yang memang sudah waktunya untuk diberikan asupan makanan. Perjalanan ke kantin yang hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari ruangan Shin Songsaenim terasa begitu jauh saat mereka tak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk berbicara, terkesan canggung. Seperti inikah sikap antar sahabat.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, kemari" Teriak Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah memasuki area kantin yang cukup luas itu, tanpa disuruh dua kalipun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera mendatangi meja yang Donghae tempati.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Donghae dan Sungmin yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang Shin Songsaenim katakan kepada kalian" Tanya Donghae yang penasaran atau bisa dibilang terlalu ingin tahu.

"Shin Songsaenim menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjadi tutorku dalam matematika, tapi aku menolaknya saat Kyuhyun terkesan keberatan dan ingin menolak" Jawab Sungmin.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak menolak, Sungmin" Sanggah Kyuhyun setelah sedetik Sungmin menjawab. "Tapi tadi kau ing—"

"Besok ku tunggu di apartementku pukul lima sore" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat bermaksud menghentikan ucapan Sungmin, Sungmin yang sempat terkejut langsung menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Lebih baik kalian memesan minum atau makan, makanlah karena habis ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga yang memerlukan banyak energi" Saran Donghae yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Sungmin" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. "Nasi goreng kimchi dan Strawberry milkshake minumannya" Jawab Sungmin. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyunpun beranjak untuk membelikan pesanan Sungmin.

"Mengapa dia tak bertanya apa yang aku inginkan" Donghae berujar saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan kedai yang menyediakan nasi goreng kimchi.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri Donghae-ah" Sungmin terkekeh saat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Lalu kau tidak bisa berjalan sampai Kyuhyun membelikanmu" Decak Donghae yang membuat Sungmin semakin terkekeh.

"Tentu saja karena aku perempuan, jadi dia memperlakukanku lebih istimewa dibandingkan denganmu" Jawab Sungmin penuh percaya diri.

_"Bukan, Sungmin-ah. Itu karena Kyuhyun mencintaimu, aku bisa melihatnya dari pandangan matanya saat menatapmu"_

* * *

Mematut dirinya agar terlihat lebih cantik itulah yang Sungmin lakukan saat ini, surainya yang hitam pekat dibiarkan tergerai, wajahnya yang cantik alami dipoles dengan bedak tipis menambah kadar ke-imut-an pada wajah Sungmin, tak lupa bibirnya diberikan sentuhan lipblam agar tak mudah kering.

Sungmin mengambil tas jinjingnya lalu berjalan menuju rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu tanpa haknya yang berwarna biru soft, Sungmin terlihat seperti malaikat dengan penampilannya yang memakai dress putih bersih.

"Mengapa aku berhias seperti ini, aku hanya ingin belajar bersama Kyuhyun tapi mengapa aku berhias seperti akan kencan saja" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "Biarkan saja, aku harap Kyuhyun menyukai penampilanku" Diakhiri dengan senyum yang mengembang celotehan tersebut oleh Sungmin.

Sungminpun meninggalkan apartementnya yang terkesan minimalis namun sangat rapi, warna merah muda mendominasi apartement tersebut terlebih kamar pribadi miliknya sangat sangat sangat di dominasi oleh benda-benda berwarna merah muda.

Sungmin berjalan ke ruas jalan untuk menunggu taksi yang lewat. "Hhh~ beginilah jika hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua, semua harus dilakukan sendiri. Tak ada jemputan tak ada acara mengantar tak ada—Taksii!"

"Joy Apartement, ahjussi" Ucap Sungmin setelah menutup pintu belakang taksi dari dalam.

Dan disinilah Sungmin berdiri, didepan pintu coklat apartement Kyuhyun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih keras lagi entah apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, Sungmin tak mengetahuinya. Merapikan penampilannya sebentar tak masalah bukan dilakukan oleh Sungmin, merapikan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan merapikan dressnya agar terlihat lebih rapi lagi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bell apartement Kyuhyun berbunyi saat Sungmin menekannya. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan 'kekasih'nya mengernyitkan dahitnya, siapa yang bertamu ? seingatnya tak ada yang tahu apartement miliknya kecuali Donghae dan Sung—.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju pintu utama apartementnya itu, tak dipedulikan lagi PSPnya yang menampilkan kata-kata yang Kyuhyun laknat, game over.

Pintu apartement itu terbuka, Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun terengah nafasnya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ? terlebih pandangan Kyuhyun menatap lantai apartement.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu" Tanya Sungmin agar Kyuhyun segera menatapnya, tak etis bukan jika ada tamu kau tak menatapnya. Sungmin bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit miring, ohh aegyo mode on Sungmin sedang berlangsung secara tak sengaja.

Kyuhyunpun menatap Sungmin dengan gerakan slow motion, jantungnya kini lupa bagaimana cara bekerja dengan baik terbukti saat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak menentu. Kyuhyun dibuat terpesona saat menatap Sungmin, matanya melebar dan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Gwenchana" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali ke sadarannya dan berhasil. Kyuhyun kini bersikap salah tingkah saat sudah kembali ke sadarannya.

"Ne, Gwenchana. Masuklah~" Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya agar Sungmin dapat memasuki apartement yang bercat putih susu itu.

Sungmin memasuki apartement Kyuhyun dengan santai, dilepasnya sepatu biru softnya dan diganti dengan sandal rumah milik Kyuhyun.

"Langsung saja ke kamarku, aku ingin mengambil minuman dulu" Tutur Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, rona merah muda langsung tercipta di pipi berisi milik Sungmin. "Siapkan buku tulis dan buku paket matematika" Tambah Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Babo Sungmin, kau berpikir apa eohh" Sungmin berujar dengan menepuk dahinya sekilas, pikirannya berbeda dengan pikiran Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin sedang mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, setelah diberikan penjelasan oleh Kyuhyun akhirnya Sungmin dapat mengerti rumus-rumus yang ada di buku paket matematika tapi mengapa jika yang menjelaskan Shin Songsaenim satu rumuspun tak ada yang masuk di otak Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama sedang terfokus pada satu objek, Sungmin sedang fokus dengan soal matematika dan Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada wajah Sungmin. Pahatan yang Tuhan berikan di wajah Sungmin sangatlah sempurna, dahinya yang indah, kedua matanya yang bulat nan bersinar, pipinya yang berisi, hidungnya yang bangir, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah muda alami yang saat ini tengah Kyuhyun pandangi.

'_aku ingin mengecap bibirnya, apa boleh' _Kyuhyun berujar dalam hatinya.

Sungmin merasa sedang dipandang intens oleh Kyuhyun namun tak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, dirinya takut jantungnya akan lompat dari sarangnya. Saat ini saja jantung Sungmin sudah berdetak tak karuan. Namun, ditatap begitu intens seperti itu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah juga. Konsentrasinya kini pecah tak mampu menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya ke samping kanan, tepat dimana Kyuhyun kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens. "Kyuhyun-ah ada a-apa me-mandangku seperti itu" Tanya Sungmin yang menekan rasa gugupnya sampai ke dasar.

Kyuhyun bukannya mengalihkan pandangannya melainkan tersenyum dengan lebar, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Sungmin yang menghalangi pandangan mata Sungmin, menyampirkannya dibelakang telinga Sungmin. "Kau cantik, Ming. Sangat cantik" Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak sedang merayu Sungmin. Itu terucap tulus dari hatinya.

Sungmin menahan napasnya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya berkali-kali mengerjap, menambah kesan manis yang terpatri di wajahnya itu. Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa dirinya semakin mencintai Sungmin saat ini.

"Saranghae" Setelah kata itu terucap Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya agar bibirnya dapat bertemu dengan bibir plump milik Sungmin, Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan penuturan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar posisinya nyaman untuknya dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin, menunggu respon Sungmin terhadap apa yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyunpun mencoba melumat bibir Sungmin saat dirasa Sungmin tak menolak akan ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Sungmin hanya diam tak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tak bisa dibohongi Sungmin juga menginginkan bibir lembut milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin, tautan itupun terlepas pada masing-masing bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum senang karena berhasil merebut ciuman pertama Sungmin namun dadanya kembali sesak saat mengingat kalau Sungmin mencintai Donghae.

"Maaf aku sudah mengambil ciumanmu, tapi aku tak menyesal telah melakukannya. Karena—" Jeda sesaat diambil Kyuhyun, pandangannya kini beralih ke mata bersinar milik Sungmin. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin harus merutuki jantung bodohnya karena berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Tapi aku sadar, kau mencintai Donghae Hyung. Tak apa, asal kau bahagia aku juga bahagia" Tambah Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum tipis, Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mencintai Donghae" Tanya Sungmin yang tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, Ming" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum miris kali ini. "Gomawo Donghae-ah, Saranghae" Kyuhyun memperagakan gaya bicara Sungmin.

"Yaa, aku mencintai Donghae" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sekilas "Tapi aku juga mencintaimu Kyunnie" Tambah Sungmin yang di tanggapi tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun.

'_Rasanya sudah lama aku tak mendengar Sungmin memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang itu'_

"Apa maksudmu, Ming"

"Aku mencintai Donghae dan juga mencintaimu namun rasa cintaku untuk Donghae dan Kau itu berbeda, Cintaku untuk Donghae adalah cinta untuk seorang sahabat, dan cintaku untukmu adalah cinta yang diberikan seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar, membuat Kyuhyun berteriak senang dalam hatinya.

"Kalimat itu aku katakan karena terima kasihku untuk Donghae yang selalu membela ku saat kita berdebat dan selalu kau yang menang" Sungmin memngerucutkan bibirnya sekilas.

"Tapi kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Donghae Hyung" Kyuhyun memastikan perasaan Sungmin pada Donghae dan dirinya.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku, Kyunnie. Bukan ucapan cintaku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Jadi kau tak mencintai Donghae Hyung" Tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut gelengan dari Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. "Mencintaiku" Kali ini dijawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Sungmin atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae, Ming. Jeongmal Saranghae" Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan dibalas oleh Sungmin. Kepala Sungmin bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Donghae Hyung marah kalau dia mengetahui kita menjadi pasangan kekasih" Tanya Kyuhyun yang takut persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang. Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Donghae harus marah, dia tak ada alasan untuk marah pada kita" Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Aku takut dia cemburu dengan ku" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kenapa Donghae harus cemburu"

"Karena dia mencintaimu mungkin" Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar sangat konyol. "Kenapa kau tertawa" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Donghae sudah memiliki kekasih, Hyukjae namanya dia sekolah di Polarise Senior High School" Sungmin memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Kalian menyembunyikan ini dari ku" Tanya Kyuhyun yang jawab Sungmin dengan menaikan bahunya.

"Tapi aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku, kau salah satu pangeran sekolah" Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Mencium kepala Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, akan selalu ada disisimu dan melindungimu" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan serius. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pegang janjimu" Sungmin mendangakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dengan manis. Kyuhyunpun tersenyum manis membalas senyuman Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium kening Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. "Saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus. "Nado Saranghae" Jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyunpun menundukkan kepalanya agar bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin kembali bertemu, Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyunpun memejamkan matanya.

Chu~

Bertautlah bibir mereka kembali menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki, tak ada nafsu yang meliputi tautan tersebut. Hanya ada rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan.

E.N.D


End file.
